


Übersprungshandlung

by diagonalia



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episodenbezug - Das Nest, F/F, Lots of Angst, karin is bad at comforting people, somewhere there is fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diagonalia/pseuds/diagonalia
Summary: "Sie rufen mich mitten in der Nacht an, weil Sie zufällig an mich denken mussten?"- "Äh, ja? Nein? Doch, eigentlich schon."
Relationships: Karin Gorniak/Leonie Winkler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Rotwein

Ungewollt verkrampfte sich ihre Hand, die den Spüllappen hielt. Sie hätten das Radio anmachen sollen, den Fernseher, irgendetwas. Hintergrundgeräusche wären jetzt gut, um weiter so zu tun, als könne sie die beiden Männer im Esszimmer nicht hören. Als würde sie einfach nur hier stehen und den Abwasch machen. Als würde sie nicht hören, wie ihr Vater über sie redete. 

Plötzlich wünsche sie sich, doch mehr von dem uralten Rotwein getrunken zu haben, den er eigens für sie auf den Tisch gestellt hatte - er trank ja nur Bier.  
Ihr Vater.  
Nein, anderes Thema.  
Konzentriert wandte sie sich dem Teller zu, den sie minutenlang geistesabwesend unter den Wasserstrahl gehalten hatte.

„Otto, die ist auch dein Kind!“   
Flüstern war nach dem dritten Bier wohl auch etwas schwierig, zumindest drang jedes Wort aus dem Esszimmer problemlos zu ihr. Wunderbar.  
Es brauchte kein ausgeprägtes Vorstellungsvermögen, um vor ihrem geistigen Auge zu sehen, wie ihr Vater auf diesen Vorwurf hin mit den Schultern zucken würde. Sicher, sie war sein Kind. Ob er wollte, oder nicht.

Und Otto Winkler wollte nicht.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da, ich muss nur kurz…“ Eine vage Handbewegung Richtung Haustür während sie an der Garderobe nach ihrem Mantel griff. Das Geschirr unbeachtet in der Spüle zurückgelassen, wo ihre Mutter sich sicherlich über die Unordnung beklagen würde. Wasser spritze nun einmal, wenn einem Teller aus den Fingern glitten, weil diese unkontrolliert zu zittern begonnen hatten.

Sollten sie doch weiter über sie reden, als wäre sie nicht da.   
Die Tür fiel hinter ihr mit einem beruhigend lautem Knall ins Schloss, die Stimmen aus dem Esszimmer jetzt endlich nicht mehr hörbar.  
Aber kalt war es hier draußen. Egal.  
Mit fahrigen Händen durchsuchte sie die Taschen ihrer Jacke, bis sich ihre Finger um die vertraute Form einer Zigarettenpackung schlossen.   
Leonie Winkler rauchte nicht.   
Besser: Leonie Winkler rauchte nicht, außer sie befand sich in emotionalen Ausnahmesituationen. 

Mit den Augen verfolgte sie die Rauchwolke, die sie Richtung Himmel pustete. Beruhigend, irgendwie.  
Ihre freie Hand schob sich in die Jackentasche, um wenigstens ein bisschen Restwärme zu bewahren - sie hatte nicht vor, hier draußen zu erfrieren. Dabei stießen ihre Finger an den Rahmen ihres Handys, das sie, als sie das Haus ihres Vaters betrat, höflicherweise in der Jacke zurückgelassen hatte. Damit es nicht hieß, sie arbeite zu viel und könne sich nicht auf Gespräche einlassen. Tja.

Bevor sie über die eventuelle Dummheit nachdenken konnte, die sie da gerade beging, zog Leo es aus der Tasche und tippte mit vor Kälte protestierenden Fingern auf das Telefon-Symbol. Entweder sie suchte sich einen Vorwand, noch länger hier draußen zu bleiben, oder ihre Mutter würde sie in spätestens zwei Minuten freundlich aber bestimmt wieder nach drinnen bitten, das wusste sie. 

Eine Dummheit war das hier trotzdem.

Man rief spät abends, besonders nach zwei Gläsern Rotwein, keine Kolleginnen an.

Nur leider sprach das unverkennbare Geräusch des Freizeichens an ihrem Ohr da eine ganz andere Sprache.


	2. Eloquenz

Vielleicht hätte sie darüber nachdenken sollen, was überhaupt der Plan war, sollte der unwahrscheinliche Fall eintreten, dass ihre Kollegin tatsächlich abnahm. Dass sie nicht anderweitig beschäftigt war, schließlich war es Freitag. Freitag Nacht, genauer gesagt, eine Zeit zu der Menschen mit einem funktionierenden Sozialleben sicher nicht — 

„Hallo? Frau Winkler?“

Fuck.

„Äh, ja. Hallo. Schön, dass Sie abnehmen. Also, ich mein’ nur, ich hätt’ auch verstanden, wenn Sie — egal.“  
Eloquent wie immer, großartig. Leo verzog das Gesicht.  
„Entschuldigung. Störe ich?“Sie meinte, am anderen Ende der Leitung ein leises Lachen zu hören, vielleicht führte exzessiver Rotweinkonsum aber auch zu auditiven Halluzinationen. Ausschließen konnte sie das nicht. 

„Nein, nein. Was gibt’s?“

Wunderbar. So viel zu Leos großen Plan, mit geschickt gestellten Gegenfragen davon abzulenken, dass sie normalerweise nicht der Typ war, in aufwühlenden Situationen zum Telefon zu greifen, nur, um sich irgendwie abzulenken. Eine bekannte Stimme zu hören.   
Wobei, bis vor ein paar Wochen hatte es auch keinen Kontakt in ihrem Mobiltelefon gegeben, der sich anbot.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich …“ Was? Musste Sie anrufen um nicht verrückt zu werden? Um nicht mehr daran zu denken, dass mein Vater sich wünscht, ich wäre anstelle meines Bruders gestorben? Dass ich es nie werde gutmachen können, dass er mich immer nur mit diesem Blick wird ansehen können, diesem bemitleidenden, abfälligen Blick? Und dass ich mir in diesen Momenten wünsche, alles wäre so, wie er es sich wünscht? Dass ich nicht an diesem verdammten Tisch in diesem verdammten Zimmer sitzen müsste, umgeben von Fotos meines Bruders?   
Sicher nicht.  
„Also, ich bin bei meinem Vater, beziehungsweise ich *war* bei meinem Vater und wir haben gegessen - er wollte wissen, wie der Fall läuft, da musste ich an Sie denken, weil wir ja gemeinsam ermitteln, nicht, und ich dachte mir, vielleicht rufe ich Sie einfach mal an?“ Wo genau befand sich eigentlich das nächste Erdloch, in dem sie sich, vorzugsweise *ohne* ihr Handy, zeitnah vergraben könnte? 

Die Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung verstärkte diesen Wunsch um ein Vielfaches. Ein letzter Zug von ihrer beinahe abgebrannten Zigarette und ein letzter Versuch, diese Situation irgendwie zu retten: „Ich meine, um zu fragen, ob es vielleicht etwas Neues —„

„Sie rufen an, weil sie zufällig an mich denken mussten?“

Tonfälle zu analysieren war aber auch wirklich kompliziert, wenn man sein Gegenüber nicht vor sich hatte. 

„Äh, ja? Nein? Doch, eigentlich schon.“ Resigniert ließ sie sich auf eine der Steinstufen vor der Haustür sinken. Vermutlich holte sie sich jetzt noch eine Blasenentzündung. Immerhin hätte sie so eine Ausrede, weshalb sie in den nächsten Tagen ihrer Kollegin nicht auf dem Revier begegnen müsste.  
„Hören Sie, ich weiß, dass das albern ist. Mein Vater — ach, keine Ahnung. Ich hab’ nicht wirklich nachgedacht. Wir sehen uns Montag. Gute Nacht.“ Der Wunsch, ihr Handy so schnell wie möglich aus ihrem Sichtfeld zu entfernen und so zu tun, als hätte dieses Gespräch, ließ ihren Daumen schon über dem roten Hörer schweben.

„- nicht albern. Was halten Sie von einem Glas Wein?“


	3. Kalt

Oh. Was hielt sie von einem Glas Wein?  
Einem zusätzlichen, müsste man der Vollständigkeit halber wohl sagen, schließlich war das Abendessen nur so zu überstehen gewesen. Willensstärkere Menschen hätten einfach ihre Sachen gepackt und wären gegangen, Leonie Winkler blieb und lenkte sich mit Rotwein ab. Mit sehr altem Rotwein.  
Die Kopfschmerzen, die sie morgen früh heimsuchen würden, kündigten sich bereits an.

"Echt jetzt?"  
Gerade im Begriff gewesen, die verbrauchte Zigarette mit dem Absatz ihres Schuhs auszudrücken, hielt sie inne. Nicht, weil sie plötzlich Gewissensbisse bekam, was ihren ökologischen Fußabdruck anging - schließlich entsorgte man seinen Müll nicht in anderer Leute Vorgärten (es sollte eine Ausnahme von dieser Regel geben, entschied sie, wenn betreffende Leute einem zuvor stundenlang auf die Nerven gegangen waren) - sondern weil Leonie mit vielem gerechnet hatte, mit einem Angebot von Seiten ihrer neuen Kollegin aber sicher nicht. Einem Angebot, den Rest des Abends gemeinsam zu verbringen, noch dazu! 

Wobei es "neu" so nicht ganz traf, schließlich arbeiteten sie schon seit mehr als sechs Monaten zusammen. Nicht, dass Leo sich derartig irrelevante Dinge in ihrem Kalender notieren würde. Wer tat so etwas? 

"Echt jetzt. Ich will Sie aber von nichts abhalten, also wenn sie schon Pläne —"   
"Nein, nein!" Vielleicht kam ihr Widerspruch etwas zu rasch, um nonchalant zu klingen. Entschieden trat sie ihre Zigarette aus und räusperte sich. "Das klingt gut. Das Glas Wein, meine ich."   
Hätte sie in diesem Moment ihrer Kollegin am Schreibtisch gegenübergesessen, Leo hätte genau gesehen, zu welcher Art von Grinsen sich deren Mund gerade verzog. So blieb es ihrer Vorstellung überlassen, starrte sie doch gerade nur auf eine verwirrte Motte, die unbeirrt immer wieder gegen die Lampe an der Hauswand flog. Leo konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie dieses Insekt sich fühlte. 

"Schön." Die Stimme ihrer Kollegin riss sie aus besagten Motten-Gedanken. "In zwanzig Minuten im Hafen?" Wenn es so etwas wie eine Stammkneipe für sämtliche Mitarbeiter ihres Reviers gab, der "Hafen" war es sicher nicht.   
Das sollte Leo nur recht sein, denn Lust, nach ihrem Chef an diesem Abend auch noch anderen Kollegen zu begegnen, hatte sie sowieso keine. Eine bestimmte Kollegin ausgenommen, verstand sich.  
"Klingt gut." Sie nickte, verabschiedete sich und starrte einige Sekunden lang auf das langsam dunkler werdende Display ihres Handys. Hatte sie sich gerade wirklich mit Gorniak verabredet, um gemeinsam Wein zu trinken? Hilfe. Im nüchternen Zustand wäre ihr diese Tatsache absurd vorgekommen, aber theoretisch hatte sie sich im Laufe des Abends doch Mut angetrunken? Ihrem Herzschlag nach zu urteilen bei Weitem nicht genug. 

"Ich muss los, hab noch Arbeit auf dem Schreibtisch." Die SMS musste genügen, damit ihre Eltern sich nicht wunderten, wo sie blieb. Auch wenn Leo sich sicher war, dass ihr Vater mittlerweile derart in Erinnerungen schwelgte, dass er vergaß, wen er ursprünglich zum Abendessen eingeladen hatte. Ihr Bruder saß sowieso immer mit am Tisch.  
Sie verzog das Gesicht, als sie sich von der eisigen Treppenstufe erhob und den Schal enger um ihren Hals schlang. So viel zu frühlingshaften Temperaturen, die sie laut Wetterbericht heute hätten erwarten können. Dennoch entschied sie sich dazu, die wenigen Minuten zur Kneipe zu Fuß zurückzulegen. Vielleicht pustete die kalte Luft die Aufregung aus ihrem Kopf. Und aus ihrem Herzen.


End file.
